


Hellfire

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Local Man willing to burn down country to get laid, M/M, Song: Hellfire (Disney), Songfic, Voldemort has a Massive Boner for Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: Voldemort can't decide whether he wants to kill Harry or not since he's been having wet dreams regarding the boy. When he learns about the Golden Trio's escape at Malfoy Manor, his mind is made up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Hellfire

Narrator's POV

Dark Lord Voldemort paced around his office as he made his plans to further his plans to take over Wizarding England, but first he had to dealt with that meddlesome Harry Potter.

"Merlin, you know I am a righteous man of my virtue I am justly proud. Merlin, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, inbred crowd." Voldemort said, looking out the window to the streets below, "Then tell me, Merlin, why I remember him fighting there, why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul? I feel him, I see him; the light caught in his raven hair is blazing in me out of all control."

"Like fire —hellfire! This fire in my skin. This burning...desire, is turning me to sin!" He said, throwing a ball of fire into the fireplace, "It's not my fault, I'm not to blame! It is the Golden Boy, the Gryffindor who sent this flame! It's not my fault, if in Magic's plan, she made the desire so much stronger than I am!"

"Protect me, Merlin, don't let this siren cast his spell, don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Harry Potter and let him taste the fires of hell...or else let him be mine and mine alone." The Dark Lord said, picking up a Undesirable Number One Wanted Poster off of his desk

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and in came Scabior, the Head Snatcher, "My Lord, Bellatrix has reported that Undesirable Number One and his allies have escaped."

"Get out, you idiot!" The Dark Lord insulted, crumbling the wanted poster in his hand as the Head Snatcher left, "I'll find him, I'll find him...even if I have burn down all of England!"

"Hellfire, dark fire; now, Harry, it's your turn: choose me or your pyre; be mine or you will burn!" Lord Voldemort said, throwing the crumbled wanted poster into the fireplace

"Merlin have mercy on him...Merlin have mercy on me...but he will be mine or he will burn!" The Dark Lord said, watching the paper burn, the smoke playing tricks on his eyes, showing the elusive form of Harry Potter

Smoothing out his robe, he apparated away: he had much to do.


End file.
